This invention is directed to apparatus for safely engaging and retaining fishhooks. The fishhooks thus do not become entangled when transporting the hooks. It is well known that fishermen carry a multitude and variety of fishhooks, depending on where and what they are fishing for. Carrying and transporting fishhooks without the use of the apparatus described herein can cause difficulties for the fisherman. The fishhooks, unless separated somehow, become entangled with each other, resulting in some fishermen becoming injured from the hooks and barbs when attempting to disentangle the fishhooks. Further, the fishhooks, unless carefully transported, can become damaged. The configuration of the fishhook retaining apparatus is such that it can be carried in one's pocket or purse without posing any problems and without causing any damage to the pocket or purse.